


La Familia que asesina unida (permanece unida)

by LisaxParker



Series: OTP-verse (All Omegaverse) [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Manipulation, Hannibal is Hannibal, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Omega Abigail, Omega Verse, Omega Will, Past Mpreg, The family that slays together stays together, The three of them are killers, They are all cannibals
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaxParker/pseuds/LisaxParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal reflexiona sobre su familia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Familia que asesina unida (permanece unida)

En una tarde vacía, libre su agenda, cuidado su jardín, pensada su cena, Hannibal se acomoda en el sofá danés de su salón y dedica su preciado tiempo a nada más que admirar a su hija hacer sus deberes de la escuela. 

¡Cuán rápido pasan los años! Se dice a sí mismo, Abigail muerde con sus pequeños dientecillos blancos el lápiz amarillo. ¡Cuánta agua no ha corrido debajo del puente desde que la conoció por primera vez en la clínica, durmiendo en silencio entre los brazos de Will! Qué criatura inocente era. Blanca como la nieve y como la nieve fría. Preciosa. La perfecta combinación suya y del hombre tímido con una mente poderosa; él único capaz de comprenderlo. 

Era orgullo de pronto lo que sentía. No podía esperar menos cuando ella había nacido de la mezcla tibia de su semilla vigorosa con las cálidas entrañas de Will, cuando tenía tanto potencial, cuando su mente era el tesoro más preciado que podría haber heredado de sus padres y cuando sabía ocuparla tan bien. Abigail, para Hannibal, es sinónimo de inteligencia y brillantez desmedidas, es el reflejo de la pureza y las emociones más limpias, es la sensación exquisita que se percibe en un cristal empañado un día de tormenta, es el otro lado del espejo que marca la perfección. Nunca se ha sentido más posesivo y apasionado. Abigail es su puente a la inmortalidad. Lo es todo.

Es él en el rincón. Es él en la luz. Es él en las tinieblas tratando de alcanzar un ángel.

Hannibal menea la cabeza y no puede evitar dejar ir una sonrisa pequeñita.

Abigail no presta atención. Ella es aplicada y hace sus tareas.

El doctor Lecter se acomoda en el sofá y mira sus características. Ama que sea la única capaz de negarle la atención.

Abigail es una omega, como Will. Tiene diecisiete años y aún no ha sufrido su primer celo. Eso la hace especial, la hace pura. Tiene los ojos azules y el pelo castaño, ambos rasgos heredados de Will. De hecho, Abigail es muy parecida a Will. Es blanca como él, hay una explosión de pecas en sus mejillas y su nariz, pero su nariz es idéntica a la de Hannibal, así como su mente. Los pensamientos de Abigail corren en la vía que corren los de Hannibal, pero con una tremenda empatía que proviene de las oscuras llagas en el pozo de los recuerdos del hombre que la dio a luz, y que la convierte en el híbrido indicado para seguir su camino.

Abigail es una omega, y como tal, se supone que debe ser frágil y tranquila, ansiosa por la aprobación de su entorno y por crecer para convertirse en una esposa modelo. Se supone que sus preocupaciones no tienen nada que ver con ser la muchacha más aplicada de su escuela, sino con prepararse para complacer a un alfa y ser la madre de sus hijos. Pero, y de aquí se deriva la gracia en Hannibal, Abigail es incapaz de pensar de esa manera porque es una sociópata.

Tal cual su _Papa_.

Una sociópata llena de empatía pura.

Como su _Dad_.

El doctor Lecter sonríe. ¿A que no es perfecta? ¿Y a que no es Will el hombre perfecto también por haberle dado esa hija?

Un alfa pura sangre como Hannibal podría haberse sentido insatisfecho por poseer solo un omega, y más por tener una hija de la misma raza, pero eso no le pasa a él.

Él está orgulloso porque guía una vida, porque su hija camina entre medio de la multitud hereje con un rostro dulce y tímido, fingiendo desconocimiento, fingiendo incapacidad para cuidarse a sí misma, cuando sus padres saben que sus virtudes llegan a límites insospechados. Está orgulloso porque Will Graham, su esposo, su compañero, su omega, se acomodó a sus necesidades y está cada noche a su lado dispuesto a disfrutar los recodos espeluznantes de su mente.

Hannibal está encantado, no existe ni una razón para no estarlo.

Tiene una pequeña y dulce familia.

Una familia modelo.

Su familia perfecta.

Dos mentes maravillosas para proteger y disfrutar.

Y está dispuesto a todo con tal de lograrlo.

Desde el principio, Will y Abigail sabían que Hannibal no podía amar a nadie sin dejar marcas.


End file.
